All But Blind
by Metallica1862
Summary: Captivity has left deep scars both physically and emotionally within Sam and after a battle that left him with a head injury, he just hasn't quite been the same. A snap mentally sends shock-waves through the pack, the force of which threatens to rip them apart. Is it merely just an internal matter or is there a darker power at work?
1. Black

Black

"Sam, whoa wait," Emily cajoled as he leveled the barrel of the pistol at Jake. "That's Jake," She insisted reaching to lay her hand against his shoulder. "He's no threat to you, it's safe." She soothed watching Sam's muscles shake and his grip tighten on the pistol. It had only been the span of a couple months since he'd suffered a major blow to the head, among other serious injuries during a battle with a group of rogue newborns. After several weeks in hospital and some physical therapy, he was home but his mind was still not functioning normally and his memory of people, even those who were family was sketchy at the very best.

Sam's hesitation was apparent but the confusion within his mind could only see Jake as a threat. His aim wavered, his body shaking with fear. He pulled the hammer back. "I…I don't know you…" His voice cracked and faded into the noise of discharging firearm.

"Sam, don't!" Jake's voice broke over the ringing of the gun and Emily's frightened scream. He collapsed his hand immediately going to his shoulder as the bullet entered his flesh from close range, "I'm not..."

She gasped, her half shocked, half frightened voice barely managing to leave her lips as she rushed to Jake's side. Her hands immediately moved to catch him before he could fully collapse and instead eased him into a horizontal position in the middle of her living room floor. She turned her gaze back to Sam who had dropped the pistol and sank to his knees still overwhelmed with terrified shivering. "You leave that gun right there, Sam, you hear me. Just…please… I have to tend to Jake…you…we have to find you some help…"

"Emily, I…" Jake's voice faded and he clutched his shoulder, his own blood oozing from under his hands to stain his shirt. "I…call…"

"Shh, be still." She ordered pulling the apron she'd placed over her jeans earlier when she had baked cookies. She folded it and carefully shifted Jake's hands long enough to place the pad of cloth beneath them and against the wound. Her hands shook as she reached into the pocket of her jeans for her cell phone and hit the emergency call button, knowing that the call would go directly to Carlisle and if there was no answer it would redial for Edward. It rang several times before finally there came an answer. The instant his voice came over the receiver, she realized that the emergency dial had not reached Carlisle but Edward.

"Emily, it's not like you to call unless there's a problem," He insisted not necessarily picking up her thoughts but more the fact that a call from her was unusual in and of itself. He immediately keyed on her hesitation just from the distressed tempo of her breath over the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Edward, there's been an accident," Her words jumbled forward as she continued to try and keep Jake alert and somewhat calm. She shifted her position so that she could also keep a watch on Sam who was now holding his head in obvious confused regret. "It's Jake," Her voice cracked as the emotion flooded to the surface. "Sam, he didn't know who he…I tried to stop him but…but he shot Jake." The last was merely a whisper as she waited for what she knew would be a barrage of questions layered with concern.

Edward paused in stunned silence. He'd never known a time, even when Sam and Jake were at odds, that Sam would maliciously attack Jake, but he also knew that Sam's mental state had not been right since the trauma to his head. "Emily, I need you to focus. Give me details as to the location of the wound and Jake's current status?" He put his Bluetooth on his ear and pressed the button to activate the hands free before quickly beginning to gather materials for the medical case.

"Left shoulder, just above dead center," Emily answered, the fear for Jake's life and Sam's condition very apparent in her voice. "He's alert but I don't know…I…he's shaking and sweaty and…" Her emotion overrode her voice as she kept her hand against Jake's neck to monitor his pulse like Carlisle had trained all members of the pack to do when there was a serious injury, "And growing a-a…bit pale."

"Okay, just take a breath and calm down," He assured finishing the task of packing the medical case just as Carlisle entered the room. "Keep pressure against the wound. Carlisle and I are on our way. Have someone let the pack know that we will be crossing the border. Just keep Jake still and as alert as possible." He assured giving her final encouragement before severing the call and giving Carlisle the details of the situation.

"It would seem that Sam's mental condition has not improved much since the injury," Carlisle admitted as he picked up his black bag and they left the house for Emily's. "I brought some medication for Sam as I am afraid that our presence may only serve to further stress him."

"Emily was already an emotional wreck having to care for Sam more or less around the clock," Edward admitted as he sped down the back roads of La Push, roads that would lead them on the quickest route to Emily's home. "This incident isn't going to help her nerves. One of us should let Charlie know what has happened after we get a better handle on Jake's injury and condition just to keep this from blowing itself out of proportion when the rest of Jake's pack and Billy find out."

"I will take care of that once the situation has been diffused and Jake's condition is stable."

"Please, Jake just hang on," Emily encouraged, tears streaming from her cheeks as she watched him and kept track of his pulse, knowing that he was gradually growing weaker. "You have to stay awake, Edward and Carlisle are on their way. You're going to be okay, just…" Her voice hitched and the last of her words were overtaken by the slamming of the screen door and the sound of Paul and Embry's voices echoing down the foyer.

"Trying…" Jake's voice barely made a scratchy whisper in response to her nervous insistence. "Just really…tired." He mumbled, the words slurred slightly as he fought to remain conscious even though he knew he was gradually losing the battle.

"Shh, don't talk, just focus on staying alert." She soothed blotting the beads of sweat from his forehead with the bottom of her shirt. Panic coursed like lightning through her body as the footsteps from the foyer came to an abrupt halt putting a still unfolding situation in the spotlight.

"Jake, do you want us to…" Embry's question died before it could even form and the tension within the room grew astronomically.

"What the hell happened?!" Paul's voice reverberated against the walls as his gaze surveyed the room, landing first upon the pistol on the floor near where Sam was still sitting, and then shifting to Sam. "What the fuck…?! Why, what is your malfunction?"

"Paul…" Jake had weakened to the point that his voice was unable to rise above the den enough to catch Paul's attention as he interrogated Sam. "It's…he…"

"Please, shut up! Please…Paul…it's not what you think…just...he didn't recognize, he didn't…" She pleaded, her voice rising with each word, tears now flowing freely to leave ruddy streaks beneath her eyes and inflame her cheeks.

"Don't demand me Emily, I'll handle this!" Paul picked up the pistol from the floor. He gripped the stock, his hand running along the trigger as he eyed Sam, his expression cold and raked with angered confusion. "I want to know what your fucking problem is! Head injury or not, your shit is getting real old real fast." He pressed moving to take hold of the collar of Sam's shirt and yank him up from where he'd been sitting. "I ought to put a bullet in you right here, right now, think it might fix your malfunction."

"Paul, enough!" Embry spun his pack-mate away from Sam, "Didn't you hear Emily? It's not what it seems." He took hold of Paul's hand and pushed the barrel of the gun upward in an attempt to prevent another accident from happening if one of them should accidentally pull back on the trigger. "You need to chill, put a lid on that beastly temper of yours."

A battle of strength and attrition began as he struggled with Embry over possession of the gun. "Maybe it's time that Sam gets a taste of his own medicine," He ground through clenched teeth as he tried to pull the pistol away and turn its barrel toward Sam. "Maybe it will solve whatever mental issue he supposedly suffers from now."

"But it won't solve the problem…only create another…"Embry hissed his voice straining as he forced the barrel of the pistol toward the ceiling and disrupted Paul's grip. "Stop, this isn't helping, can't you see, you…"

 **BANG!** The sound crawled along the walls, drowning out the argument and covering it in the shattering of glass from the overhead light and the sound of Emily's terrified scream. She laid over Jake, shielding him from falling debris, her tears dampening his shirt ever so slightly before she raised up again.

"Dammit Paul!" Embry hissed wrenching the pistol free and immediately emptying the remaining bullets from the chamber. He clicked over the safety and wiped the blood from his forehead; the gash coming as collateral damage from the shattering of the overhead light and falling debris from the fan. "Chill the fuck out!" He pushed him down onto the nearby sofa opposite of where Sam had retaken his seat.

"Screw you, I'm not the one who needs the attitude adjustment, it's him." Paul sniped pointing and glaring at Sam. "A bullet would've done him good."

"Please guys…please just…"

"Paul, I said…" Noise at the door and hurried footsteps once more in the foyer halted the brewing storm. The sound provided a welcome respite and a glimmer of hope for a positive resolution to the current building tragedy…

"To injure Sam would not have helped the situation. It would only have made this current issue much worse down the road." Edward's voice put a permanent halt to what would have continued to be nothing more than a heated argument, the stress of which was not helping anyone, especially Jake. He moved to tend to Sam as Carlisle knelt to begin assessing Jake's condition and providing stabilizing field treatment until they could get him back to the house and into the medical center.

"I swear Sam didn't realize, I mean he didn't…is Jake going to be okay?" Emily spluttered wringing her hands together as Carlisle pulled a portable oxygen canister from the medical case and placed the mask over Jake's mouth and nose.

"He's going to be fine, Emily." His tone remained the cool, calm, collected presence that his medical training provided him as he quickly began assessment of the gunshot wound and the probable internal damage that had been done by the bullet. He paused only briefly putting a hand against Jake's neck to check his pulse. "Easy Jake, you're in no danger, just relax."

"Pain…so tired…" The harsh pinch of the needle as Carlisle started an IV barely registered over the fiery pain radiating from the wound itself. "I…" His voice broke and his consciousness waned as the effects of shock and blood loss coupled with the introduction of IV fluids and medication to ease his discomfort temporarily overcame him.

"Paul," Carlisle called as he shifted the portable stretcher that he had brought in from the SUV into position. "Come help me get him onto the stretcher so that I can finish assessing his condition." Carlisle ordered, his gaze lifting to survey the room as he removed other necessary items from the medical case.

"Embry, why don't you take Emily into the kitchen," Edward suggested as he helped Sam up from where he'd been sitting. "Sam and I are going to go into another room as sitting here watching is not helping his current mental status." He nodded at Emily who hesitated to even leave the room much less Jake's side. "Go with Embry, you need to calm down before the stress makes you ill."

"But…" She rubbed her hands against her jeans and the hesitation and overall fear was apparent. "I…I…won't he need help, I mean I need to clean this up and…" Her pleading grew silent at the touch of Carlisle's hand against her shoulder. Their gazes met only briefly but his calm, confidence was enough to ease some of her concern.

"Sure," Embry agreed flinching slightly as Edward cleaned and closed the gash on his forehead with butterfly closures. "Is Jake going to survive?" He questioned the application of ointment and proper bandage causing the wound to ache and sting.

"The bullet has missed his heart and seems to have also missed all of the major arteries." Carlisle answered continuing to tend to Jake as Edward finished with Embry and motioned for Sam to move toward the nearest empty room which was a spare bedroom that Emily never used other than to store excess household items and winter clothes. "He's going to need some surgical repair to deal with damaged muscles and structures in and around his shoulder and possibly to repair a minor nick in his left lung but he should recover with no long term deficits." He locked gazes with Edward and no words were exchanged even though Edward gave a nod in response as he efficiently read Carlisle's mind.

Paul put himself in position to aide Carlisle as Embry reached for Emily's hand and gently helped her to stand before leading her toward the kitchen. "We won't be long," Edward admitted as he left to deal with Sam. He watched as Paul and Carlisle carefully eased Jake onto the stretcher before exiting the room with medication in hand…

Edward pulled the door closed so that the calm, quiet of the room would help in the process of getting Sam settled enough that he could focus and not be so on edge. The room had the musty scent that comes with lack of use but it was comfortable in its furnishings just the same. He turned to find that Sam had taken a seat on the single bed that graced the center. The throw at the foot, he had pulled it askew and now clutched it against his head and face. His entire body shook with apparent anxiety.

"Stop it." Sam muttered under his breath, "Just shut up." He shook his head and buried his face in the throw blanket, "Jake… I … I didn't know… I thought…" His voice trailed off again and Edward didn't need Jasper's empathic ability to realize that he was ripped apart by the actions of only minutes ago. "What have I done, why did it happen this way, not like this… I never wanted this. Just shut up and go away…"

Edward moved in to sit down on the bed close enough to be a presence but not so close as to further his current anxiety. He pulled the vial of medication from his pocket and readied the syringe with its proper dosage. "Sam, I need you to try and focus for me. Calm down, Jake will be fine. Talk to me about these voices that you seem to be hearing." He watched closely, picking up the signs of mental confusion and the symptoms of a brewing mental breakdown just with observation.

"No you just shut up," It was clear then that Edward's presence was overlapping with the sounds, sights and the visions no one else could see. Sam was becoming more agitated as whatever, or whomever he was hearing was escalating the issue. "Just go away, leave me alone." Sam's hands were wrenching the throw blanket into a knot as he was not seeing Edward at all but something else entirely. Likely, someone else.

He carefully took the blanket out of Sam's grip. With one calm, fluid motion he swabbed Sam's arm with the alcohol pad and gave him the injection, making sure that he projected a firm but calm presence as he did so. He watched for signs of an allergic or negative reaction to the introduction of the anti-psychotic tranquilizer. He knew then that Sam's condition was going to require further, more intensive treatment and likely hospitalization to prevent an irreversible mental fracture.

Sam rubbed his face, the tension in his muscles fading as the drug's sedating properties began to affect him. He took a deep breath as the static raging in his mind was dampened by the drug. He shook his head, pushing back the sudden grogginess, his body wavering slightly in response to the tranquilizer.

"Sam, can you talk to me about these voices?" He questioned as he helped him to lay down on the bed now that the medication had sedated him enough to ease the anxiety and fully relax his muscles. He pulled the blanket and draped it over him before positioning himself where Sam could see him and retaking his seat. "Sam, try to focus and talk to me."

The sedating property of the medication would eventually strengthen to the point that Sam would sleep for several hours and remain overly groggy and lethargic for some time afterward but the effect would only last for eight to ten hours at best. However, even though it would temporarily stabilize his condition and dampen the voices in his head it was not a permanent solution and until his condition could be fully diagnosed and treated he would continue to pose a danger to himself and others.

"Static," Sam mumbled shifting his position enough so that he could briefly rub his temples. "I don't know why they won't shut up. I don't understand what is wrong with me, I can't focus, I can't…" His weary gaze focused then to Edward, his expression still utterly confused. "I don't know, I…nightmares…I don't remember…" He sucked in a ragged, heavy breath, his frustration held at bay only by the sedating effect of the drug.

"Okay, we're going to keep working on that but for now rest." Edward insisted adjusting the blanket as the medication was finally beginning to overwhelm him enough that he was drifting into sleep. "We're going to get you the help you need." He quickly and gently did a precursory medical exam on Sam just to be certain that there were no negative side-effects appearing in response to the medication and also to be sure that the stress of what had happened earlier had not had any detrimental effects on his overall health…

" _Edward, we've loaded Jake into the SUV, and so far his condition is relatively stable."_ Carlisle's thought rang clear and even though he didn't get an immediate response he knew Edward had heard him just the same. _"Update me on Sam,"_ He insisted as he added another layer of pressure bandage to Jake's wound and secured an arterial line, that would later be used to replenish blood and vital fluids, along the upper inside of the same arm he had inserted the original IV. He covered the entrance point with wraps of gauze and carefully placed strips of tape. He locked both IV's into position so that the motion from the trip back to the medical center would not jar them loose or aggravate them in any way.

 _"Medication has settled him for the most part. He's going to need further, more intensive treatment as he's showing signs of mental illness that I think may be severe PTSD or Schizophrenia. The medication will only temporarily stabilize his condition and once it wears off I'm concerned that he may once again be a danger to those around him or himself as he's having a great deal of difficulty with focus and memory."_ Edward answered checking Sam's pulse once more and adjusting the blanket.

 _"If you feel he will pose a threat to himself or to others in his family such as Emily or members of the pack then the best option might be to admit him to the medical center at the house for a few days. I would suggest trying to at least stabilize his mental condition there before making any firm decision about placing him in an actual institution."_ Carlisle suggested as he adjusted the drip sequence of Jake's IV and the oxygen flow. _"The medication should last long enough for us to get Jake back to the house and his repair work completed. Has Emily been made aware of Sam's condition and the possible diagnosis?"_

 _"No not yet but…"_ His answer was broken by the entrance of a half-agitated, and obviously concerned Emily. Embry trailed close behind her his hand on her shoulder, tugging her back in an effort to prevent her from disturbing or aggravating the situation even further.

"Emily, you really shouldn't just…" Embry barely managed to move clear as she jerked away from him, spinning with the back of her fist sailing toward his face.

"I need to see if Sam is okay, bug off!" She cursed, her cheeks stained with left-over tears as her gaze focused first on Sam's now sleeping form and then up to rake Edward with a confused, worried stare. "What's wrong…what…Sam…?" She spluttered as he stepped in to explain the situation.

"Sorry Edward, I tried but she's well…damn stubborn when she's upset." Embry hissed crossing his arms across his chest and stepping back to watch and listen as Edward began first consoling her and then explaining the details of Sam's current state and the likely reason for his actions.

"Easy Emily," He soothed keeping his presence between her and the bed where Sam was resting. "Sam is fine. I gave him some medication to calm him down and help ease the anxiety that he was experiencing. It has sedated him so that he can rest." He paused to allow her to assimilate what information he had just given her. "Listen, Sam is having some serious issues with memory and focus. He needs to have further treatment for this condition. For him to remain here will not facilitate proper diagnosis as his overall stress levels and condition will need to be carefully monitored until a medication routine can be set in place if one is necessary. So once Carlisle and I get Jake back to the house medical center and his injuries are treated and his condition stable, I am going to return and retrieve Sam. He will be admitted to the medical center at the house for a few days so that his mental condition can be diagnosed and a treatment regimen put into place."

"But, I…he's not crazy, I mean he- he didn't mean to…" She shook her head in utter panic and confusion as she tried to look over Edward's presence to see Sam, who had finally fully succumb to the sedation provided by the medication. "You have to understand, he's not…I mean he would never intentionally hurt anyone...not even Jake, he just…"

"I know, Emily, I know. What happened here was caused by a medical condition that needs to be diagnosed and treated properly. I know Sam, under normal circumstances, is all bluff even when he has been angered but this situation needs to be dealt with. You want him to be the Sam you are familiar with and love, yes?"

She managed a positive nod in answer to his question as she continued to process the situation. "He's…I mean…he's going to be alright?" She spluttered wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her blouse, the heavy sobbing leaving swollen ruddy rings beneath of her eyes and making even the most basic of thought processes difficult.

"Of course, as long as he can receive the proper treatment, he will be fine, and so will Jake. But for the next few days, Sam needs to be in the house medical center where his condition can be monitored and treated accordingly." The assurance seemed to ease her concern at least until Sam could begin getting proper treatment for his current condition. "Now, Sam will remain in this state until I return as the sedating effect of the medication will last eight to ten hours at least. Just let him rest undisturbed, alright Emily?" He turned then to Embry, "Carlisle and I are going to get Jake taken care of, you and Paul stay with her at least until I can return to get Sam."

"Sure," Embry agreed moving to take Emily into a guiding embrace. "Come, let's let Sam sleep." He insisted as they followed Edward from the bedroom. "I'll have my phone handy for an update on Jake's condition."

"I will let you know. Jake should be fine." Edward assured as he left the house. Emily and Embry could only watch as he climbed into the SUV and it pulled out of the drive to disappear down the road.


	2. Jake

**Jake**

He moaned in discomfort as Carlisle, with Edward's assistance, transferred him from the stretcher onto the table in the medical center's O.R. His muscles tensed and his breath grew ragged in response to the pain. "I…what…" His voice faded before he could finish.

"Easy Jake," Edward soothed as he panicked slightly in response to the odd pressure as Carlisle secured him to the table. "Just relax," He put his gloved palm against Jake's forehead as he began struggling to catch his breath amidst the fiery pain now emanating not only from the wound itself but from deep in his chest as if he was being stabbed with a knife.

"Pain," He whispered, his voice horribly strained, "my chest…feels like I'm being stabbed…" His voice gave way to weak, airy coughing and ragged, shallow respirations. Sweat beaded up across his forehead and his color paled as his oxygen levels began to fall noticeably.

"Slow easy breaths, don't talk," Edward removed the mask and replaced it with the one attached to full positive pressure from the machine that would be used to administer anesthetic once the prep for the surgery was complete. He lifted Jake's chin slightly, opening his airway, and adjusted the position of the mask so that it sealed over his mouth and nose. "Breathe and relax."

Jake convulsed as the pressurized flow of high percentage oxygen forced his respirations to deepen and conform to a set rhythm as it pushed the air deep into his lungs even though he was still breathing all on his own. He coughed weakly in response to the stabbing pain and the sudden tightening of his chest. He tried to shake his head, his arms tensing as he attempted to lift them to push the mask away in an effort to ease the growing discomfort and the building pressure.

"Jake, calm down. Don't fight it." Edward insisted listening to Jake's chest with his stethoscope, using his free hand to hold the mask in position against his face. "He's going to need a chest tube, his right lung is collapsed." He adjusted the settings, strengthening the oxygen and pressure ratios to combat the sudden drop in oxygen saturation and his worsening respiratory distress.

Carlisle moved then from studying the series of X-rays on the board, and injected medication into the IV. "Jake, relax with the medication, you're going to be fine," He paused briefly to allow the sedating property of the medication to diminish Jake's awareness and dampen the pain. After a few minutes, he removed the bandages from the wound and cleaned the area with antiseptic before adjusting the blind across the surgical field. "Okay Edward," He watched as his son adjusted the settings on the machine, allowing heavy flow anesthetic gas to mix with the pressurized oxygen. Within a few brief minutes, Jake's muscles relaxed and he succumbed with little resistance to the overwhelming soporific effect of general anesthetic.

Edward tested his awareness before removing the mask and guiding the tube into Jake's windpipe. He attached the hose to the proper machinery and adjusted the settings so that his breathing would be fully supported and remain stable throughout the surgery. Once the vent was secure he inserted the chest tube to release the pressure against his lung and allow it to re-inflate and prevent a re-collapse. The position of his head was then secured with a cloth strap applied under his chin. "He's under and his vital signs are stable."

"Good," Carlisle agreed opening up the area around the wound with the scalpel and beginning the process of finding the bullet and repairing the resulting damage to Jake's shoulder and chest. "Bullet ricocheted from his shoulder blade and clipped the first rib." He revealed removing the bullet and the resulting bone fragment that had broken from the rib during the recent position shift and repairing the nick in his lung. "Other than that and some tissue and muscle damage, the shoulder is intact and the joint stable. A couple of dissolving pins in his collar bone to stabilize the concussion fracture there and also in his shoulder blade should be all that is really necessary." He revealed filing off the ragged, sharp point left by the broken chip from the rib and sealing the end of the bone with a smooth rounded cap created with cement. He placed the pins in the proper locations to stabilize the fracture to the collarbone and shoulder blade and allow for proper healing of both bones. "Now to repair the muscle and surrounding tissue damage. Ready the closure kit, Edward."

He checked Jake's vital signs on the monitor and adjusted the vent's settings and the drip sequence for the IV and the arterial line before opening the closure kit and placing it within easy reach as Carlisle continued to repair the damage. "All vital signs are holding steady. His lung has re-inflated and his oxygen levels have stabilized."

"The chest tube will need to remain in place for about 48 hours to be certain there is no buildup of fluid and that his lung remains inflated and functioning properly. The vent can be removed as he begins to regain consciousness. At that point he will need to be placed on a high-flow nasal cannula with a pressure retention harness to facilitate the continued healing of his lung." Carlisle finished the internal repair and began closing the layers of muscle and tissue along the length of the incision.

Edward kept a close eye on the monitor bank as Carlisle closed the skin with fine gauge staples and dressed the wound with thick, heavily medicated gauze dressings held in place with strips of tape and light-weight compression bandage to help promote circulation. He fitted Jake's arm and shoulder with the proper brace to immobilize the joint and keep the fractures to his shoulder blade and collar bone positioned to facilitate correct healing. His arm was then placed in a heavily padded sling and secured in an immobile, elevated position so that he would be unable to free it once he awoke from the anesthetic.

A clear adhesive patch was placed over the entrance point of the chest tube. The free end was attached to a large gauge syringe and secured to his chest with strips of tape so that any fluid could be easily removed from his lung and chest cavity. "He's ready to move," Carlisle insisted injecting medication into the IV and resetting the drip sequence for both it and the vital fluids that were being administered via the arterial line. With Edward's help, they transferred Jake from the operating table to a bed in one of the private rooms within the medical center so that he could begin the recovery and healing process.

 _{30 minutes later…}_

"Easy Jake," Carlisle soothed as he released the strap securing the mouth piece that held the breathing tube stable. He checked the monitors once more before beginning the process of extubation. The guard was removed from around the tube and the placement balloon deflated. "Jake," He put a hand against his cheek. "Relax," The settings were gradually reversed until his breathing was no longer being assisted and he unhooked the machinery's tubing from the endotracheal tube. "Take two deep breaths," He coaxed watching as Jake slowly processed what was being asked of him amid the lingering disorienting drowsiness from the anesthetic still in his system.

"You're fine, don't panic," Edward insisted putting a hand against Jake's good shoulder in an effort to ease the restless panic and gagging fit that had overcome him as Carlisle prepared to remove the tube. He readied the nasal cannula and its respective gear, watching as Jake finally obeyed the instructions.

With a smooth quick motion, at the crest of the second deep inhalation, Carlisle slid the tube free, massaging Jake's throat as it was removed. "Okay, all done," He assured as he gently positioned the high-flow nasal cannula into Jake's nostrils. The head harness was then adjusted and secured to create the necessary seal. He tightened the straps so that the padded cuff-like cup put the proper upward pressure against Jake's chin. The device would keep his mouth closed at all times, leaving only enough slack that he could drink liquid from a straw and speak if absolutely necessary once the soporific effect of the anesthetic had fully dissipated.

Edward attached the tubing to the machinery that also worked the ventilator and activated the system. The cannula would push high percentage, high volume oxygen with consistent, elevated, positive pressure into Jake's nose. It would regulate his respirations and keep his lungs functioning at full capacity so that fluid buildup would be minimal. "Oxygen saturation is stable as are his vital signs."

"You're doing fine Jake, just relax and let the rest of the anesthetic dissipate from your system." Carlisle insisted wiping his face with a damp compress. He adjusted the IV sequence slightly and added another bag of plasma to the feed for the arterial line. "Edward, did you give Emily a specific time as to when you would return to retrieve Sam?" He questioned as he continued to care for a now very restless Jake.

The anesthetic had not quite dissipated enough for him to be fully conscious but its effect had lessened to the point that he was fighting the continued grogginess. The inability to wake enough to open his eyes was sufficient to distress him. He coughed, the sound gravelly and weakened by the fact that it produced aching pain in his chest. Sluggishly, he shook his head and rubbed his face, the motion uncoordinated and overly lethargic. The odd pressure of the cannula in his nose and the feel of the straps from the harness against his face garnered a few moments of confused panic.

"No only that I would return for him once Jake's surgery was complete and his condition was stable. The medication I gave him will keep him fully sedated until after he is situated here." He answered keeping a comforting hand against Jake's shoulder as his restlessness gradually worsened. "Having a tough time shedding the anesthetic, or so it seems." He admitted as Carlisle injected medication into Jake's IV and reset the drip. "Relax Jake, the surgery is over, you're fine just rest."

"It was expected," Carlisle checked the status of the transfusion and quickened the plasma drip slightly before adjusting the level of the bed so that he was no longer at full horizontal. "He was showing shock related symptoms before the administration of anesthesia." He gently slipped a pillow into position beneath his injured shoulder and placed a rolled foam support across his lap beneath the sling to provide stabilizing support to his arm and relieve any undue stress from its forced positioning.

For a few minutes, he seemed to relax; dozing on the edge of consciousness as the medication Carlisle had placed in his IV eased his distress. His breathing calmed into a steadier rhythm as the tension in his muscles released and the soporific fog that had plagued him before began to gradually lessen. He shook his head and lethargically raked his hand across the mattress as his cognitive awareness drifted in and out briefly.

"You're fine," Edward soothed blotting the sweat from his forehead as his eyes, still heavy with drowsiness finally blinked open and his gaze slowly swept the room. "Welcome back," He greeted as Jake's tired, semi-confused gaze focused as much as the lingering dopiness from the anesthetic would allow. "Surgery is over, all damage has been repaired. Now, you just have to rest and heal."

He grimaced in discomfort as just the act of swallowing made his throat burn. Sluggishly, he rubbed his face, his hand stopping briefly as it came across the straps of the harness and the odd device that filled his nose. His gaze, eyes still glazed and droopy with lingering drowsiness shifted to focus a half-bewildered, half-pained expression on Edward and then Carlisle as he returned with a spill-proof cup of cold Sprite and another smaller cup of ice chips, both of which he placed on the swivel tray within easy reach.

"Ice chips first and then if you handle those without any nausea, then you can slowly sip the sprite." Carlisle insisted checking the monitors and adjusting the blanket covering Jake's lower body. "You're going to continue to be drowsy and sluggish for a time, just rest."

"How…long did it…take…?" What little voice he could muster faded from extremely weak scratchiness into nothing before he could finish. He swallowed again, the burning pain that accompanied the action very apparent in his expression and the brief coughing spell that immediately followed didn't help the discomfort but merely worsened it. "Throat's sore...dull pain… my chest and…shoulder…what..." His hand moved then toward his face as he became fully aware of the odd pressure against his chin and the strange, half stifled slurring of his speech.

"From your initial surgical prep until now," Edward glanced up at the clock on the wall behind Jake's head, "About three hours, maybe a bit more. The procedure itself took about an hour and forty-five minutes." He shook his head, "Easy, the high-flow cannula in your nose and the harness is only temporary until your lung has a chance to fully heal. Once you're able to come off the chest tube then you'll just be on the usual oxygen via a mask. The harness is there to keep your mouth mostly closed so that the oxygen you're receiving is provided at the proper positive pressure and percentage to prevent your injured lung from retaining fluid or collapsing again." He smiled, "It's harmless just relax."

The explanation seemed to ease his anxiety somewhat and he relaxed enough that for a few minutes he dozed before his awareness returned once more and he reached, with his good arm, for the cup. The residual lack of coordination from the anesthetic made the task a bit more difficult. He nearly spilled it before he managed to get a good enough grip to pull it to his mouth. He took in the ice chips, the cold dampness easing the burning pain in his throat. His expression revealed the fact that the aching in his chest and shoulder was beginning to blossom into more than just mild pain as he set the cup back on the tray. "Pain..." His voice cracked before he could really make his thoughts known.

Carlisle moved and adjusted the drip sequence of the IV before injecting medication into the port in his arm. The entrance of the medication garnered a tense grimace in reaction to the mild burning that followed. "Medication will ease the pain," He assured checking the status of the transfusion. "It will likely force you to have to nap but you shouldn't sleep long. Try to rest, the conversation will easily wait. Edward needs to go and retrieve Sam so that he can be situated here in the medical center for psychiatric observation."

"Sam…" His breath came heavy and his voice gave out briefly. Just the conversation was tiring and even more so when it was painful to take a deep breath even though the high-flow pressure from the cannula forced him to do so in a set, regular rhythm. "Has real…issues…only worse since his…stint as a captive…" He managed his muscles relaxing as the medication began to ease the pain. Its soporific property was gradually pulling him into sleep. "Sam," His now overly groggy gaze focused on Edward, "isn't…stable…mentally…not even close." He whispered his breath overly shallow and struggled as he forced to finish his thought. "Needs…help…won't admit…it."

"Deep breath Jake," Carlisle insisted pulling the plunger out on the syringe that had been fitted to the end of his chest tube and watching as Jake did as requested. The tube passed half a syringe of lightly discolored fluid followed by built up air that had created a bubble in his lung after the damage had been repaired. "Relax, just breathe normally," He instructed listening to Jake's chest with his stethoscope and then adjusting the pressure settings for the cannula, "Rest so the pain will ease."

"You get some sleep, we'll take care of Sam," Edward soothed as Carlisle emptied the syringe and suctioned the air from the tube before fitting it with a new syringe. He adjusted the blanket and waited a few moments as Jake fought the drowsiness of the medication. "You're fine, we'll talk more a bit later, for now just rest." He soothed as Jake's breathing eased into a steadier, more relaxed rhythm and he lost the battle with sleep. "I'll be back in a bit with Sam."

Carlisle nodded and dimmed the light above Jake's head. "He won't sleep long but he needs to rest. While you are out, I'm going to get him settled on a timed drip of pain medication, one that will allow him to relax and rest but without constant drowsiness."  
Edward gave a nod and pulled his keys from his pocket. He gave Jake a pat on the shoulder, "If he wakes before I get back, tell him not to worry I'll come sit with him for a bit once I get Sam settled in his own room." With that he headed for the stairs, leaving Carlisle to keep tabs on a now resting Jake.


End file.
